Ciels' harem escapades!
by The Merchant12
Summary: Ciel is bored out of his mind. But an unexpected visit from his lovely aunt, Francis Midford, will thrust him in a new world of fiery passion. Ciel x Francis rated M. Lemon. More characters will later be introduced. Yaoi and Yuri themes will come about.


Ciel was bored out of his mind. The young Phantomhive finished all of his errands early, there were no assignments this week, and not even his bumbling employees were causing any trouble. They seemed to actually be doing their jobs right for once! Ciel breathed in and sighed, sinking into his chair and letting his mind wander. Sebastian left to go get some ingredients to conjure up something to satisfy Ciel's sweet tooth recently, and he probably wouldn't be back for a couple of hours. He stood up and stared at outside his window not particularly looking at anything. However, a familiar carriage caught his eye, his mind fixed at the coming guest.

The carriage belonged to his bride to be, Elizabeth Midford, to Ciel she was affectionately known as Lizzie. He straighten himself out and proceeded to go downstairs. A small smile crept up on his lips, at the very least Lizzie was fun to have around and she would certainly help cure this boredom he felt. He prepared himself for Lizzie's expected hug as he opened the door. Instead, in its place he found a tall, cold woman staring at him with icy green eyes.

"Au-aunt Francis, what a surprise. I welcome you to my mansion, is Lizzie with you?"

The tall, elegant woman cleared her throat and spoke with formal vigor.

"Don't fumble your words, young nephew. And again with that unkempt hair of yours! Didn't I already show you how a proper gentleman should wear their hair, especially one that comes from a family as illustrious as the Phantomhives?!"

Ciel has heard this for the millionth time, each one as irritating as the last. Sometimes he felt like his Aunt talked like a broken record. Of course he would never say that out load, knowing full well she could grind him to a pulp if it came down to it. Ciel gave a small cough to interrupt her seemingly rehearsed rant, giving him the chance to speak.

"So Aunt Francis, what brings you here? I don't see Lizzie with you so I assume this visit is one of business?"

The woman gave a small "hmmph" to express her annoyance at his interruption. But she realized that she should have stated her desires from the beginning, keeping this in mind for the next visit.

"No, this isn't necessarily a formal meeting. I simply wanted to see how my nephew was doing. I decided I should keep an eye on you as your progress of becoming a true man to the Phantomhive household, and so far I believe that you are in need of extra lessons and I intend to be your teacher!"

Say what?! Ciel was taken aback at her newfound plans. She already is bad enough as it is with her strict attitude regarding her ideals whenever she was around, but now she wants to become a regular?! Ciel began fumbling his words, not sure what to really say, and was met with a hard smack at the back of his head which silenced him a bit.

"Again with that fumbling! I hope this isn't how you deal with your transactions. Speak formal and clear, my dear nephew. It seems this is going to take a lot of work!"

Ciel remained stoic, but the mental image of himself was filled with grief. Only a few minutes have passed yet to Ciel it felt like hours have gone by. Francis was currently in the process of embarrassing him in a sword duel, the young Ciel using all of his energy to just barely dodge her swings. At this point he didn't care about the formality of the duel, he was just trying to survive!

"No! No! Come Ciel, attack me! A gentleman knows no fear and is skilled in the ways of the sword! You must be strong in both mind and body to protect the household, your butler won't be here forever to protect you!"

Ciel couldn't help but let out a chuckle. If only she knew that his butler was an immortal demon that could perform ten times better than her! Though not knowing what that cheeky smirk was, Francis found this an insult! She leapt directly at Ciel, who barely dodged an overhead strike. However, within that brief moment she was left open and Ciel charged at her exposed mid section, the two tumbling on to the floor with Ciel positioned on top. Both were shocked at this unexpected result, both breathing hard and sweating bullets from the intense spar.

Ciel couldn't believe he did it, actually beating his aunt in a duel, even if it was somewhat of a cheap shot. He began to laugh, reveling in his victory. Francis was too tired to really push her nephew off, knowing she could do so easily. She realized that she went too hard with him, feeling the exhaustion from over exerting herself. She could easily have taken care of him if she kept a cool head but alas her overconfidence was ultimately her downfall. She also realized that she's actually never seen Ciel laugh before.

Sure, it was a snobby laugh but at the same time she couldn't help but find it oddly endearing. The boy was always so stoic and introverted, it was great to know he actually had some passion in him which reminded her of her dearly departed brother. She instinctively cupped Ciel's right cheek, the boy's laugh stifled by her touch. His aunt gave him a warm smile, her icy personality melted away. He's never seen her with such a kind expression, her face always plastered with a serious attitude. He's not so sure of what to do and neither did she. He barely realized that he was still on top of his aunt and was about to stand off when her next hand touched his other cheek, his face held by both her hands.

"Au-aunt Francis, are you feeling fine? I hope the fall didn't knock a screw loose, heh."

Shit! She'll have his tongue for that remark! But instead of a hard smack or some other form of physical violence, Francis simply let out a small laugh. She always thought her nephew was adorable but at this distance he was so cute! Ciel was a splitting image of her brother, her hands began traveling through Ciel's hair. The boy began to blush, not sure what exactly was going through her head. But there was something else going through his mind and that was just how lovely his aunt was. She was always a beautiful woman, but she always wore a battle ready expression that could rival a man's! But with her more passive face, he was able to notice how gorgeous she was.

"You look so much like your father, Ciel. I miss him, We were so close when we were children, very close. Maybe you can help rekindle some of those old memories, hmm?"

Ciel was confused by the meaning of her words, but god the way she spoke. So low, smooth, he swears she was speaking to him seductively. He didn't realize how right he was until his head was lowered inches away from his beautiful Aunt's face, his blue eye staring in her green ones. He then stared at her small, pouty lips just ready to be kissed. Francis could feel her nephew's hardening dick press against her stomach, letting out a small moan of pleasure. She knew that he wanted this as much as she did.

"Oh my, getting a bit excited aren't we? I wonder if you're more like your father than just looks, Ciel."

Her whispers rung beautifully in his ears, the history between his Father and Aunt barely registered in Ciel's lusty filled mind. Whatever he could pick up on just turned him on even more and without any warning smashed his lips against his Aunt's, sloppily kissing her as his inexperienced showed in his frenzy. Francis thought he was so adorable at his methods of kissing her, letting small pecks place all over her lips. She gently put her fingers between their faces to stop the horny Phantomhive for a moment.

"You don't have to be in such a rush, Ciel. Let me show you how to do this better."

Ciel didn't say anything and simply let his Aunt take over for him, her lips gently pressed against his. The moment was long and sensual, as she literally took Ciel's breath away with her expertise. Ciel broke the kiss and gulped newfound air, his breathing making his Aunt's womanhood wetter than it already was. Ciel's cock felt like it would tear through his meager trousers as his hips began to instinctively thrust forward to satisfy the boy's pent up pleasure. Francis licked her pink lips as her hands traveled to Ciel's groin, feeling the boy's dick through his pants. Ciel let out a moan, feeling his orgasm approaching from simply being touched by this beautiful woman. The woman then grabbed his mid section and gently rolled him on to the floor, placing him next to her.

"Now now, Ciel. Let's see what's underneath here that wants so much attention."

She began to remove his trousers and Ciel's cock sprung free from its confinement. Despite being 13, he was quite large for his size. A good 6 inches and an inch and a half dick, his father was also quite blessed with the size of his member. She wondered if Ciel would also have his stamina. She began to strip the front part of her dress until her right tit was free, her small and pink, perky nipple hard from her seducing her nephew. She began to rub her nipple along the length of Ciel's cock, the boy moaning loud at the warm flesh teasing his member. He couldn't help it any longer as she continued to gently rub his dick with her large tit, and came all over her flesh. The Midford lady gave a devious laugh, of course he was still a virgin and that was to be expected.

"Tell me Ciel, did you like that? Would you like to do that some more?"

Though to others an orgasm given to them by such a woman would leave them breathless, this merely risen Ciel's desires through the roof. He hungered more for this pleasure, and nodded at her. She smiled back at his answer and grabbed his somewhat hardened cock, which instantly came back to its full length from her touch. She slowly pulled back the boy's foreskin, revealing the red head oozing with cum. She brought her mouth close to the length, Ciel's eyes looking attentively for her next move. She let the tip of her tongue brush against his dick head, releasing a moan from the boy. She did it again, this time targeting specifically the slit, Ciel's entire body shuddering from pleasure.

"A-aunt Francis, again like last time."

She giggled at how selfish he was, only caring about his own release. Such a horny boy, similar to his father. She got up, much to Ciel's disappointment. But she more than made up for it as she began to forcefully strip from her dress, not caring that she was destroying such a lovely dress since she could always replace it. With her strength she was down to her corset in seconds, Ciel feeling a coming orgasm from just looking at her. She slowly unlaced her tight corset until it fell on to the floor, revealing her pale body for the boy's eyes to feast upon.

She had a perfect hour glass figure,smooth white skin free of hair and large breasts with two small and bright pink nipples. She turned around slowly and bent down, showing off her large, round ass to Ciel. Her slender fingers reached for her opening and slightly parted her opening, revealing soft and pink flesh ready to consume Ciel's aching cock. She stood up straight again and turned around, her eyes locking with Ciel's own. She walked slowly to her nephew, then proceeded to walk on all fours until she was right on top of him. She gave him another kiss, her tongue intruding in his hot mouth and tasting every square inch it can. As soon as she broke it, she positioned herself until his cock was right below her opening, feeling the heat radiating from Ciel's manhood which made her shudder.

"Oh Ciel, my beautiful boy. I hope you're ready for this."

With that she began to sat down, her other set of lips penetrated slowly by Ciel's cock. The boy moaned loudly as this new feeling began to drive him nearly to his climax. Francis wasn't near hers however, and made sure to pace herself so her nephew didn't come too early. Soon enough Ciel's cock was fully entrenched inside his Aunt, the hot and tight confines leaving him a panting mess. Francis saw Ciel's boyish face, his good eye closed and his face colored red from losing his virginity. Her face was also tinged with red and was covered with a film of sweat, a combination of both Ciel being within her and the fact that she was with her nephew bringing her closer to her climax than where she was at originally.

The woman caressed Ciel's damp face, feeling the smooth skin underneath her fingers. Ciel began to open his good eye, the beautiful blue orb staring back at her and filled with lust. She began to lift herself from Ciel's cock and in moments sat down again, grinding herself slowly on the boy's pelvis. She could feel the boy's dick pulse hard in the tight, fleshy confines that was her womanhood as though it was ready to burst again. Of course that was to be expected, this was her nephew's first time after all. She began to lift herself off again until only the tip of Ciel's dick remained within her, and again slowly enveloped his throbbing manhood. Ciel's face was red with pleasure, his panting became loud and overpowered Francis's own bated breaths. A thought sprung to her as this time she fully disconnected from Ciel's cock, leaving the Phantomive somewhat disappointed. She stood up and sat back down on the floor, spreading her legs until her vagina was fully in view for the young boy. Ciel finally opened his eye and was blessed with the sight, his arousal increased beyond measurement.

"Come Ciel, I want you to taste me."

The boy didn't waste any time and despite the massive erection he had to carry was able to plant his lips against his aunt's opening, his tongue swirling inside the hot confines. Francis let out a moans that run beautifully in Ciel's ears, encouraging him to plunge his tongue even harder. Francis's fingers traveled through the soft black-blue hair, slowly pressing his head even further still. The woman gently pushed Ciel's head off of her for the moment, Ciel's breaths were hard and fast as he realized he didn't take a breath the entire time. His Aunt positioned herself until she was on her knees and grabbed him by the collar of his dress shirt, locking eyes with him.

"You know, we should take care of this before we go any further."

Francis began to strip off Ciel's remaining clothes, all of her etiquette thrown out the window as her entire mind was filled with lust. Ciel's body was now completely naked, Francis licking her lips and cupping both of the boy's cheeks. He might have been scrawny, but the size of his cock and his cute face made it up for it. His eagerness also didn't hurt. She brought him close until their bodies touched, his face smothered by her large, C-cup sized breasts. He breathed in his aunt's scent, and began to lick her left nipple, his tongue swirling in circles around the nub. She began to moan, letting her body become loose and letting her nephew take over the situation. Soon enough she was on the floor with Ciel on top of her once more, the boy now placing sloppy kisses across her tits and mid section.

Ciel couldn't contain himself any longer, he stopped his kisses and spread apart his Aunt's creamy white legs, revealing her opening once more. Francis' breaths were intertwined with her nephews, waiting on his next action. He brought his cock towards his aunt's womanhood, hard and leaking with pre cum. He rubbed himself on the slit, eliciting a moan from the beautiful woman. The next moment he plunged himself inside his Aunt, the woman letting out a load moan as her nephew's manhood filled her up perfectly. Ciel fought off his climax and began to thrust in and out of Francis in a hard, slow pace. The sounds of their flesh clapping occurred every few seconds, Ciel and Frnacis's bodies were covered in sweat and their heart beats beating hard in their chests as they both could hear their own blood pulsing in their ears.

"Go faster, Ciel. Don't be afraid to go all out, I won't break easy."

Hearing his Aunt's words encouraged the Phantomhive with a faster and even harder pace, thrusting until Francis's body began to visible move from his thrusts. Ciel began to find even more strength from within and increased his speed by three times, surprising the woman with just how strong the boy really is despite his scrawny appearance. Ciel grabbed her tiny waist and used his strength to plunge his cock in even deeper, syncing it up with his thrusts. Francis realized that at this rate she'll reach her climax after all, her mouth wide open and her eyes nearly rolling to the back of her head as soon enough Ciel began thrusting like a mad man, thrusting to the point that his Aunt's breasts began to look like blurs with how fast they were bouncing. He noticed his Aunt's hands around her opening, rubbing her clit to help intensify the pleasure. Somehow Ciel knew this and with great flexibility was able to lick hard his Aunt's clit, causing the woman to let out a moan that sounded more like a scream.

"Oh God, Yes! Just like that Ciel! You're doing so wonderful!"

Soon enough Francis was brought to her breaking point, her orgasm exploded out like a supernova. Her entire body arched as her orgasm made her vision become hot-white, her climax covering all over Ciel's still thrusting cock. Soon enough the boy himself couldn't contain himself, and with a thrust that penetrated directly into aunt Francis' womb, his orgasm exploded like a geyser. A large amount of hot cum gushed inside the woman's womb, making the woman shudder in pleasure. Yet to her surprise the boy's cock continued to pump more and more, each explosion of cum much larger than the last, the boy timing his thrusts perfectly so as much of his seed went in his aunt as much as possible.

The woman couldn't believe her scrawny nephew had this much virility within him, the fact and his actions brought her to another mind blowing orgasm which timed perfectly with Ciel's final and largest thrust of cum. Ciel fell on to his Aunts' large breasts, completely out of breath. Francis herself was lost in her own daze, her chest slowly moving up and down as she herself was gulping large amounts of air. Several minutes passed as they both laid in the same position. Finally, Ciel broke the silence between them.

"So, Aunt Francis. Your lesson turned out be much more fun than originally planned, don't you think?"

Francis looked at her nephews face, a smug smile graced his pouty lips. She let out a sultry chuckle, her right hand rubbing Ciels cheek.

"You know, I think I should come over more frequently. You were good, but your techniques could be improved."

Both let out devious chuckles, the duo looking forward to their brand new relationship.


End file.
